Zeke Ryntos
Zeke Ryntos or Kaz/Kaza is a powerful Arrancar within Hueco Mundo. Appearance Zeke is a powerful Arrancar that stands at 186 cm (6'1") and weights about 80 kg (176 Ibs.) He has a light grayish almost white colored hair. It spikes up around the back of his head, and part the front as well. In the very front, the spike hair, falls on his forehead and is slanted towards both the sides so that, it doesn’t block his eye sight. His eyes are like snakes. They are slit to the sides and are small. They don’t open very wide, but when they do, it’s like the devil himself is looking at you. They are the same color like his hair, a bright grayish white color, but when you look into them, they can pierce into the very core of your soul striking fear in your body and mind. It’s said that he killed a shinigami with his eyes just by looking into the man’s eyes. He wears clothing similar to the other Arrancar. He usually has on a long white Shihakusho over a sleeveless white robe with a red or burgundy sash over it. He wears it open all the way so that his hollow hole can be seen along with his Zanpakuto. The hole itself is right in the dead center of his chest. He has a hole in the robe as well so that it is completely hollow in that area. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the left jawbone, much like a lions or tigers jaws. All together, he is one of the most handsome and dangerous Arrancar you will ever meet. La Lanza de Destino I n his hand Zeke obtains a spear shaped black weapon, both sides pointy that he mainly use as a close combat weapon. The lanza allows him to create numerous of spears around him and send them at his opponent at high speed or wherever he wants to, it also allows him to use it to send large slashes of reiatsu and the black matter against wherever he wants. Finally He can create a large shield like cover to block attacks. This Lance can be imbued with Zeke's aging power, however it doesn't gain it until that moment. Personality Zeke appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal and cold personality. At times when there is nothing to do Zeke often sneaks out of Las Noches and into The Forest Of Menos so he can shirk off from his duties. He’s been known to hide out there for days at a time. Zeke in a serious battle is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, and indifferent, willing to harm both his comrades and enemies should they ever get in his way. He refers to anyone he does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, unlike most of the other top Arrancar, he is not particularly violent and will only fight when provoked. Zeke demonstrates a strange habit when killing victims he is particularly interested in, stabbing them with his bare hand in the same location as his Hollow hole. Whether he is consciously aware of this habit or not is unknown. His cold demeanor allows him to stay completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Zeke is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. Dislikes Betrayal: He hates betrayal to the highest degree. which is why he only trusts in himself, and his abilities. Though he is able to put trust in his surrogate brother. As they have been together for all of his hollow life. Weakling: He has a severe hate for weaklings, this being taught to him by his older brother, who also has a great hate for them. When he meets other arrancars that are weak, he merely shuns them without giving them a chance to show what they are capable of. It seems shinigamis were also a root in this hate of weaklings. Shinigami's: He has the somewhat great hate for shinigami's. They were also the ones to lead to him getting a much hate for weaklings, as when he was a mere soul being chased around by hollows. A shinigami showed up, and was effortlessly killed by the hollow in which led to Zeke also being transformed into a hollow. He also found out that same day, shinigamis were attempting to kill him which made his hate grew larger towards them. Likes Reiji Zazax: His surrogate older brother, whom he has all of his hollow life with. Sleeping: Zeke is usually always found sleeping, as it is one of his favorite things of doing. Training and Sparring: He enjoys strengthening his abilities along with sparring against those who can put up a decent challenge to further his abilities. Food: He enjoys eating food, souls or human food either will do. However he isn't a glutton. Flaws Keeping Hands in pockets: this flaw allows sometimes for openings as he wouldn't be capable of bringing his hand out of his pocket in order to block. Habits Keeps Hands in Pockets: For some reason he tends to always have his hands within his pockets. Sometimes he is seen with one hand on his sword and the other in his pocket. In which may lead to a severe opening. Fears Death by others: His greatest fear is to die by someone elses hands. Being Imprisoned: He fears being imprisoned for all eternity, which would lead to him being alone for all eternity also. Alignment Neutral Evil. History ??? Powers & Abilities Sonído Master: Zeke's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. Zeke moves at an excessively fast speed in combat. Gemelos Sonído: Zeke states that by increasing his steps even a little will result in quasi-clones. He likens it to a game of magic tricks. The trick is used in order to surprise the opponent. He further explains that the technique is not limited to only two clones, the number of clones through Gemelos Sonído can grow to a maximum of five. He uses this technique as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked, and can be used exactly like Utsemui of The Special Forces Of Soul Society. Ensuciar: A vicious technique which can only be used at close range. The attacker can discharge the attack down the length of the victims sword in a sword-clash or block, sending disruptive reiatsu waves into the victim which slows down the movement of its target greatly, making their attacks sluggish and preventing them from using any sort of high-speed movement. This attack can be recognized by the dark aura flowing around Zeke’s sword Negacion Nocturno: Zeke lifts his hand towards the sky, summoning a Pitch Black Negación field that surrounds a target in a square beam of pitch-darkness that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The people captured within it would notice their reiatsu being sucked from their body, any attack that using Reishi against it will simply be absorbed. The Enemy can overcome this attack by releasing a immense explosion within the darkness, enough that couldn't be absorbed thus freeing them from it. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Zeke is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress. His spiritual energy is dark red. As a Hollow, he was apparently unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across Karakura Town, just because of Zeke's anger. During his release stages, Zeke's reiatsu intensifies to the point a invisible barrier is formed around him, and only shows when it is struck. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Zeke has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zeke appears to be highly skilled in swordsmanship. He is capable of using his speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort. Zeke prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free, though it usually remains in his pocket. He is quite adept at blocking. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zeke is shown to rely a mix between hand-to-hand combat, and swordmanship. His trademark attack towards prey that he likes is to impale an opponent in the chest and gouge a hole in them in the same place as his own. Enhanced Pesquisa: The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Zeke has shown impressive skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Zeke can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He is also able to comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Zeke has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Garganta Broadcast: Zeke has been shown able to create a visual broadcast, similar to a television screen, using individual Garganta portals Keen Intellect: In addition to his remarkable combat prowess, Zeke is also gifted with great insight and understanding of situations at hand. With his calm and collected nature, Zeke can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. Zanpakutō Segadora '(芝刈り機, ''Shibakariki; Galician for "Reaper") *Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is '"Sakujo Basilico" '(削除バジリコ, Sakujo bajiriko), Zeke loses his upper part of his clothes due the enormous Reiatsu releasing from his body. In this form, Zeke has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole slightly larger than his previous one, it also moved to his chest, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry gray tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a full Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Zeke's entire head. The mask features one long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips. '''Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: *'Degeneración Field(Passive)': Zeke is able to age and deteriorate every object around him; even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, as everything that comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. *'Diez Lanzas de Destrucción(Ten Spears of Destruction)': Zeke generates around ten jet-black energy spears and fires them all at the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is exceedingly devastating. This attack is further augmented in his Segunda Etapa. *'Rugido do Tempo': Zeke's eyes glow orange and the diamond an aura forms around his body. Zeke then extends his hand towards his oppoent, an indigo ball forming in front of it. He then concentrates vast amounts of reishi into it, then fires an indigo beam from the ball towards the opponent. The attack itself is imbued with Zeke's aging powers and disintegrates anything it comes in-contact to. *'Respira': Zeke unleashes a black/purple, smoke-like miasma that radiates outward from him. The Respira immediately ages and rots anything that it comes into contact with. The breath decays the anything until nothing is left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area had been amputated. Another notable aspect of the ability is that Zeke can control its speed, as he purposely released a slower Respira when chasing slow targets. Respira can even dissolve Kidō, as Zeke demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage that Misaka had imprisoned him in. Zeke explained this effect by stating that because all living things eventually die and the things that they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Zeke is protected from the effects of his own ability. However, this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"), his release command for Segunda Etapa is "Ascendere Basilico". In Segunda Etapa, Zeke slightly retains his former appearance. Zeke has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, with a strand hanging in his face. Spikes erected from his shoulders and he grows a very long and thin but powerful tail which is capable of being used as a weapon or to lift and strangle a victim. Furthermore, he gains a pair of large white wings which protrude from his back and can enable him to fly. The irises of his eyes turn a darker gray while the sclera becomes purple. Zeke's mask is now completely gone, revealing his face with tear-like marks under his eyes which are large in size and black. He now has two large bat- ears, and the #1 Espada tattoo is no longer visible on his chest. His hollow hole, moves to his sternum and dripping a black, blood-like liquid. *'Eternity(Passive)': Upon entering Segunda Etapa, Zeke's time field increases into a incredible size. It being as if everything within the area would be moving at a slowed pace. The hindrance increases the more closer the person is to Zeke and decreases further as they move away. By increasing the Degeneración effect, Reiatsu based moves becomes useless as they are dissolved extremely quicker as they are made. *'Complete Control Of Respira(Passive)': Upon entering Segunda Etapa, Zeke's respira's power and speed is enhanced. Along with him being able to manipulate it into various forms for more versatility for the attack. *Creación Zeke has the able to create a any kind of creature, numbering in the hundreds. The animals are controlled mentally by Zeke and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the animals erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Zeke seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. They are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. *'Cien Lance de Obliteración(Hundred Lance of Obliteration)': This attack is a more advanced and powerful verison of "Ten Spears of Destruction" Zeke generates around one-hundred jet-black energy spears around him and fires them all at the same focal point where the intended target resides. The culminating explosion is extremely larger then it's predecessor and results in a humongous explosion that is massively devastating. This is Zeke's third most powerful attack. *'Gran Rey Cero Oscuras(Great King Dark Cero)': When using this technique, Zeke creates a wound on his hand and concentrates his vast spiritual energy within his palm and mixes it into an condensed jet-black Cero orb with great might. This produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero Oscuras. Zeke glows black and shoots many beams from the orb, which then eventually combine into a single massive destructive beam which is fired at the opponent. The attack is imbued with Zeke's aging ability, which it also disintegrates anything it comes in contact with. This is Zeke's fourth most powerful attack. *'La Lanza de Muerte(Lance of Death)': Zeke creates a javelin-like weapon using his spiritual power, which he can use as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact, which dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. He is also capable of causing the javelin to split into numerous ones, each being a fraction of the power of the original, this increasing the effectiveness of the attack. Zeke is also able to use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact. This Is Zeke's second most powerful offensive attack. This technique can be further augmented into a much more powerful version. *'Gran Coloso Lanza del Coloso Del Muerte Y Juicio(Grand Colossal Lance of Death and Judgment)': Secret. Cero Techniques *'Cero': A cero is a powerful spiritual-based ranged attack usable by all arrancar, usually fired in a straight beam. Ceros vary in color dependant on the reiatsu of the user. There are several variations of the cero technique - some are kept secret and known only by the user, though some have been handed down. Arturo fires his Cero from any part of his body. Unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose," meaning he can fire one instantaneously, or without any warning or having to charge and focus the energy for the Cero with a body part like other Arrancar and Hollows. His Cero Color Is Is Dark Red. *'Gran Rey Cero': As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this The Leaders banned its use inside the fortress. In order to fire it, it seems Arturo must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero. But He can also perform it without doing that. *'Cero Oscuras': When using this technique, Arturo Vivar concentrates his vast spiritual energy with only his index finger into an condensed jet-black Cero with great might. The result of being used in his released state is a much greater Cero, possibly rivaling or exceeding even Gran Rey Cero, the ultimate Cero, and has been referred to as "an Espada's fully-powered Cero." When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. *'Cero Lanza': by charging a cero and concentrating it into a very fine, dense point, it allows the user to fire a beam-like blast that moves at incredible, sonido-like speed, leaving nothing but a thin, sporatic trail of light which rather then exploding, it completely blows a hole through the target. The Cero Lanza (Cero Spear)is the powerful ability to condense cero energy down to a very fine bolt of energy. Whilst it has no widespread explosive power, its destructive power lies within its ability to piece through targets with deadly accuracy and power, much like a stronger version of the Hado #4; Byakurai. Arrancar with better control of their cero powers can fire a continuous stream of Cero Lanza, using it to strafe across targets and increase the speed and penetrative force of the blast. *'Cero Hoja': Cero Hoja (Cero Blade) is very dangerous technique whereby the user creates a cero, then manipulates the composition of the cero using a high degree of focus and concentration to stretch the destruction energy around their hand or weapon, thus changing it into cutting blade-like energy. It has the ability to cut through an off-guard zanpaktou and slice through a shinigami with easy, but as with ceros, once its power has been 'released', it dissipates until it is recreated again. *'Cero Metralleta': Arturo uses his right hand to unleash a barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Arturo is able to fire multiple Ceros at the speed of a Bala technique. *'Gran Impacto Cero': A powerful variation of Gran Rey Cero, Gran Impacto Cero (lit. Great Impact Zero) will launch a beam of Cero towards the sky, creating a large ring in the sky. The energy emitting from the ring, will create a large spherical ball in the dead center and will drop it at an extreme speed. The ball will explode when impact is made creating a devastating and destructive blast. *'Especho Cero': Especho Cero (lit. Zero Reflector) is a somewhat powerful type of Cero in which the user will create a large thin rectangle of Cero in-front of them. It can deflect projectile attacks, but works best against physical attacks such as a strike from a zanpakuto. It can however crack, like a mirror. However, It is highly durable. *'Cero Sentencia': Cero Calcina (lit. Zero Judgement) is a special variation of Cero that is used only by Zeke Ryntos. An blackish red orb appears in Zeke's hand. He then launches the orb into the sky, which leaves behind blackish red streaks as it fires. The orb then explodes in the air, releasing multiple red meteors to come crashing down on the opponent. The numbers are massive, somewhat like rain. Each containing the power of a regular cero. *'Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero': Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero (roughly Grand King Impact Cannon Zero) is a special form of Cero only useable by Zeke Ryntos. It does not explode, and it deals no external damage. It is a heightened form of Cero, useable only by a master. Only the strongest can hope to add it to their arsenal. To perform it, the user clenches their hands into fists and presses their knuckles flat against the enemy's body. They then release a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. It is the ultimate Cero attack. While the technique is traditionally used by pressing the user's fists against the victim, the bursts of Cero energy actually travel through the air about a foot from the user's fists. But despite this distance, it is almost exclusively close-quarters. Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada